tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
LIFE IS AMAZING
LIFE IS AMAZING is 2018 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's third RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = T minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 1, 2, 3, 4! 人生はギャンブルさ イチかバチかに　手牌を切って どんな目が出ようと タダじゃ転びやしない　強欲だ Free-fall… Free-fall… Try again!? 天性の楽観と　無敗の体裁（テイ）で　勝ちドキ上げて 伝説残してきた　先人たちのフィールド 踏み荒らせ Hands up!! (Gotta future) Hands up!! (Gotta future) 泣いてないで　立って 曖昧な言葉が　道を惑わすんだなって 感覚で生きれば　分かるはずだろう？ ついたヒザ　砂ぼこりを振り払う　お前の顔に いつも太陽は向いてる 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 叶えてみせろよ 人生ナメきった輩に　荒い視線　飛ばして 困難も　絶望も　喰らい尽くせ 女神と笑おうぜ Hands up!! (Gotta future) Hands up!! (Gotta future) 前略　十代の諸君 挨拶代わりの牽制に　怖気づいたデイゲーム 強運を呼び込んで　夜に狂咲こう So, life is amazing!! 急降下してるんだ　ジャンプ台へ 一瞬に一代を賭けて 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) お前の人生を 生きることで　失うもの 平気な顔して　やり過ごしても 大事な人が　気づいてくれる だから　ビビんな　行こうぜ 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 走っていけんだろ (Wow wow wow) 叶えてみせろよ Free-fall… Free-fall… Do again!! Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = T minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 1, 2, 3, 4! Jinsei wa gyanburu sa Ichika bachika ni tehai wo kitte Donna me ga deyou to Tadaja korobi ya shinai gouyoku da Free fall… free fall… Try again!? Tensei no rakkan to muhai no tei de kachidoki agete Densetsu nokoshitekita senjintachi no fiirudo Fumiarase Hands up!! (gotta future) Hands up!! (gotta future) Naite naide tatte Aimai na kotoba ga Michi wo madowasunda natte Kankaku de ikireba Wakaru hazu darou? Tsuita hiza Sunabokori wo furiharau omae no kao ni Itsumo taiyou wa muiteru Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Kanaete misero yo Jinsei namekitta yakara ni Arai shinsen tobashite Konnan mo zetsubou mo kuraitsukuse Megami to waraouze Hands up!! (gotta future) Hands up!! (gotta future) Zenryaku juudai no shokun Aisatsu kawari no kensei ni Ojikezuita dei geemu Kyouun wo yobikonde yoru ni kurui sakou So, life is amazing!! Kyuukouka shiterunda janpudai he Isshun ni ichidai wo kakete Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Omae no jinsei wo Ikiru koto de ushinau mono Heiki na kaoshite yarisugoshitemo Daiji na hito ga kizuitekureru Dakara bibinna ikou ze Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Hashitte iken daro (Wow Wow Wow) Kanaete misero yo Free-fall… Free-fall… Do again!! Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= T minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 1, 2, 3, 4! Life’s a gamble Like opening up your hand with all or nothing No matter what gaze looks back The greed won’t let you get away with just tripping Free fall… free fall… Try again!? Raise up a battle cry with your natural hopes and undefeated self On the field of your predecessors that left legends Step forward and devastate Hands up!! (gotta future) Hands up!! (gotta future) Don’t cry— stand up Don’t get your path mixed up by such vague words You should understand if you live by your intuition Once your legs have arrived, On your face shaking off sand clouds, the sun’s always facing you You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) I’ll show you I’ll make it come true Let off a rough gaze To your seniors who underestimated life Distress and despair? Devour it all up And let’s laugh with the goddess Hands up!! (gotta future) Hands up!! (gotta future) Let’s dispense with the formalities, all you teenagers Using restraints instead of greetings Makes for a day game where you’re frozen up Call in that good luck and make it bloom outta season So, life is amazing!! We’re taking a nose dive right into a ski jump Betting one generation on one moment You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) Do it in your life There are things you lose just by living Even if you push on, making a face like you’re all right The people you hold important to you will notice it So don’t get intimidated— Let’s go You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) You can keep running, right? (Wow Wow Wow) I’ll show you I’ll make it come true Free-fall… Free-fall… Do again!! English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs